When It Rains, It Pours
by Danimalz09
Summary: Dawn went outside during the rain to get some berries, she then encounters Paul. What will happen then? Ikarishipping.


**I haven't made Ikarishipping for quite a while, but now, I am starting it, please review:**

It was a rainy day, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup are inside the Pokemon Center, staring at the rain.

"Wow, it's raining really hard isn't it?" said Ash. "You bet, I heard it's going to be like this for the whole day," said Brock. They both sat down at the bed, staring at the rain in the window.

Dawn enters the room and said. "Hey, I'm going outside to pick some berries to make some poffins, it won't take too long." Brock answers, "Well, come back okay, the rain will get harder soon."

Dawn then takes off, "Okay, see you soon!"

Ash asks, "You really think Dawn is going to be okay." Brock replies,

"Of course, she's been traveling with us for quite a while, I'm sure she'll be back safely, besides, Dawn can loan the umbrellas that Nurse Joy store."

"I guess you're right Brock," said Ash.

Dawn ran to her room and asks Piplup, "Hey Piplup, you and Bunnery stay here okay, along with Pikachu, I'll be back to get some berries."

The Pokemon cries, "Piplup Pip!" "Bun Bunnery!" "Thanks, I'll be leaving now!" said Dawn as she took off.

She took off from the Pokemon Center and ran to the forest. She then walks around looking for berries, and she noticed that she forgot the umbrella.

"Ohhh boy, I forgot my umbrella, well I better hurry before I get sick," said Dawn.

Dawn then walks around, finding berries on what she needs, "Oran berries, Pecha Berries, Lappa Berries…" she continues as she picks them up.

"I guess I have enough everyone, a little too much," she said smiling to herself.

She then saw a loud thunderbolt and flamethrower on the sky.

"What was that?" she asks to herself.

She looks out of curiosity and it was Paul, holding the umbrella. She then hides the bushes to see Paul's training with Magmortar and Electivire.

"Magmortar, flamethrower! Electivire, thunderbolt!" order Paul. They both use their attack on each other, face to face as the stage explodes.

"Wow, even on the rain he still trains, that's how he treats his Pokemon?" said Dawn. "Hmph, that jerk!" said Dawn facing away.

Then a Caterpie fell down and landed on Dawn's shoulder, and it stared at her. Dawn stare at the Caterpie and start to scream.

"Yelpppppppppp!" Dawn shouted as the Spearows flew away.

Paul then spots Dawn and went toward her, but she has not realized it that he was there.

"Get it out, get it out, get it out!" shout Dawn.

Paul then slaps Caterpie off her shoulder, "Are you finished?" asks Paul.

"P-Paul! Umm….thanks," said Dawn.

"Thank you for interrupting my training, why don't you go back to your boyfriend, Ash?" Paul asks.

"H-he's not my boyfriend! Besides, it's not good to train when there's a rain you know!" shout Dawn.

She then sneeze, and her face started to blush because of the rain.

"Bless you," Paul said in a soft voice.

Dawn looks up at Paul, "Um…Thanks," said Dawn with a gentle voice.

Then Paul tilt the umbrella over her head, "Stand up, or you're going to get sick," order Paul.

She stood up, and Paul returned Magmortar and Electivire.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" ask Paul with a soft voice.

"I'm here to pick up some berries, on a rainy day," she replies.

Paul then looks at his Poketech, "I guess I have time to do that, need a hand?" said Paul.

"Paul? You? Helping me? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" ask Dawn.

"What do you mean, just because you're with that weakling rival, doesn't mean I treat everyone as a Bug type Pokemon," replies Paul, and then continues, "I do treat other people as human beings."

Dawn said in a soft voice, "Well, why didn't you tell me?" ask Dawn.

"You never ask until now," said Paul.

Dawn then smiles and holds the umbrella, but instead she touches his hand, and puts her hand back in her pocket.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to hold the umbrella," said Dawn with a blush.

"You can hold it, so I don't have to all the working by holding the umbrella," said Paul.

"Ohhh you jerk! Watch your mouth mister!" shout Dawn smiling.

Paul then smirks, "Hey, that's what you wanted, here, go on."

Dawn then hold the umbrella, but Paul didn't let go,

"Hey, why aren't you letting go?" she asks.

"I changed my mind, we can both hold it," said Paul, smiling.

"Not only you're mean and nice, but you're weird," murmur Dawn.

"Say that one more time Dawn," said Paul.

"I said!" shout Dawn, then she realizes something, "Wait a minute, you do know my name," said Dawn.

"I knew it after bumping into you and Ash for quite a while, so that means you can't be mad at me anymore," said Paul.

"You're right, wow Paul, I never knew the other side of you, I guess I really misjudge you huh?" ask Dawn.

"You don't always judge the books by its cover, well I'm glad you get to know me better," said Paul with a smile. "I don't have a lot of friends like you Dawn, but I guess we're friends now huh?"

Dawn answers, "Of course we are, buddy!" said Dawn smiling at Paul.

They both then pick up berries until Dawn's bag is full.

"I guess I have a little too much, I'm off to the Pokemon Center," said Dawn.

"Here, take the umbrella, I'll go back to training," said Paul.

"But Paul, you're going to get…" said Dawn, but Paul interrupts her, "I'm fine, and I'll be at the Pokemon Center tonight."

Paul then walks away with thumbs up and disappears.

"But Paul, if you were with Ash and Brock, you won't be as nice as ever," whisper Dawn to herself sadly.

She then walks to the Pokemon Center, with a bag full of berries and Paul's umbrella.

"Welcome back Dawn, you left without an umbrella, but I think you already have one," said Nurse Joy.

"No this is someone else, but he'll be back soon," said Dawn frowning as she walks to the room.

Dawn then shouts "Ash, Brock, I'm back, I'll be at the kitchen, making some poffins, please don't bother me," said Dawn.

"So Dawn did come back safely," said Ash.

"Yeah, I told you she'll be fine," said Brock. They both then stare at the rain at the window again.

"How long have we been staring this rain?" ask Ash. "

2 hours," replies Brock.

Dawn then stirs the berries, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of Paul, "I wander if he's okay, I hope he is."

She then continues cooking, and made a bunch of poffins.

"This is a little too much, I can give a third away for Paul, after all, he did helped me, unlike Ash and Brock," said Dawn.

She then looks at her Poketech and it was 8:30 pm.

"Where are you Paul, it's getting dark," whisper Dawn as she was worried.

She then prepared the poffins for Ash, Brock, and her Pokemon, "Here eat up you guys."

She looked at Ash and Brock, "Why are they still staring at the rain, weird."

She went back to the kitchen and packs a box of leftover poffins for Paul and his Pokemon.

Paul then finally arrived at the Pokemon Center, and went to his room.

"Paul!" she shouted. She barges in his room and sees him lying down on bed.

"Hey here's your umbrella," said Dawn.

"Close the door," said Paul. Dawn closes the door and sees Paul in a bad condition.

"Hey are you okay? You're not feeling well!" shout Dawn.

Dawn place her hand on his head, and it was hot, "You're burning up, that's not good," said Dawn.

"Why don't you just leave, I can take care of my own," said Paul.

"No way! You're not feeling well," said Dawn.

"Your point? I don't want a troublesome girl to help me in any way!" shout Paul.

He then sneezes, and his face starts to blush.

"Bless you," whisper Dawn, and then continues, "Please, let me help you, as a friend," she whispers.

She locked the doors and hops in Paul's bed.

"What are you doing?" ask Paul.

"As a friend, I'll stay here over the night," said Dawn.

She then wrap around Paul with her arms.

"Thanks Dawn," whisper Paul.

"You're welcome, pal," said Dawn, smiling, and blushing. Paul then holds her arm, sleeping.

Dawn blushes then thinks to herself, "He does need a good friend, but now he has me, I'm right next to him, goodnight Paul." She then fell asleep, smiling.

It was morning, and Paul woke up and realized that Dawn was next to him. He also realized that he was cure, because of Dawn. He looked at her while she is still sleeping.

She woke up and look at Paul, "feeling better Paul?" she asks.

He smiles, "Humph!" "Hey wait, I made poffins for you, you helped me yesterday, please take it," beg Dawn

"Thank you Dawn, you're the greatest friend I ever have," said Paul.

Dawn blushes and looks at Paul, "You really think so?" whisper Dawn with a tear drop on her eye.

"Well, I'm off troublesome, it's been nice knowing you," said Paul as he walks away.

"Ohhh, okay," said Dawn. Paul went outside, and about to leave, but Dawn ran after him.

"Wait Paul," shout Dawn. "What is it now?" ask Paul in a grumpy voice.

Dawn ran to Paul and look at him, "Well, there's one more thing I need to give you," said Dawn.

She then went closer to his face and gives him a peck on the lips.

"I….I wanted to do this the whole time after you woke up," said Dawn blushing.

Paul then walks away, and whispers, "Thank you Dawn. Goodbye"

He then smiles where nobody was looking.

"Bye Paul! I'll see you next time!" Dawn shouted, and then continues "Now to go get Ash and Brock."

Ash and Brock both stared at the window.

"It's sunny," said Ash.

"Yeah, no more rain," said Brock.

Dawn ran to their room, and they were still staring.

"Ohhh comon it stopped raining," shout Dawn and continues, "Hey wait a minute."

She realizes something and ran outside, "Hey Paul! Wait for me! I'm coming with you!"

**In the end, Ash and Brock stared at window while Dawn travels with Paul. The End! Please Review.**


End file.
